A variety of systems and devices have been made and used for treating morbid obesity. Some such systems and devices include adjustable gastric band systems, which are operable to restrict the flow of food from the esophagus into the stomach. Some gastric bands include a fluid-filled elastomeric bladder with fixed endpoints that encircles the stomach just inferior to the gastro-esophageal junction. When fluid is added to the bladder, the band expands against the stomach, creating a food intake restriction or stoma in the stomach. To decrease this restriction, fluid is removed from the bladder. Examples of gastric bands are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,416,528, entitled “Latching Device for Gastric Band,” issued Aug. 26, 2008, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. Another example of such an adjustable gastric band is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,991, entitled “Mechanical Food Intake Restriction Device,” issued May 30, 2000, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
In addition, a variety of devices and methods have been made and used for installing a gastric band. For instance, examples of such devices and methods are disclosed in U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0185518, entitled “Method for Aiding a Surgical Procedure,” published Aug. 9, 2007, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. Additional examples of such devices and methods are disclosed in U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0288048, entitled “Articulating Blunt Dissector/Gastric Band Application Device,” published Dec. 13, 2007, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,763,039, issued Jul. 27, 2010,the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. In some settings, conventional surgical graspers are used to install a gastric band, in addition to or in lieu of the devices described in the above-referenced publications. Installation of a gastric band may include first positioning the gastric band in place and then securing the gastric band in place.
While a variety of devices and methods have been made and used to install a gastric band, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor(s) has made or used an invention as described herein.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.